reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Sons of Guns
About S.O.G- The Sons of Guns are a new and well organized gang recruiting in the hills of Red Dead Redemption. We focus on increasing skill, teamwork, and having fun at the expense of others. S.O.G is ran under a democracy. We do not discriminate. Everybody has a voice in The Sons of Guns. Elections for new Government will be held every 6 months. We will never back down from a fight & we will never surrender. Some like to talk big with their mouth. But talk is cheap, so say it with your gun. The President & Government- The Government consist of the President, Vice President, & Attorney General. They work together to ensure S.O.G runs successfully. The President has the final say about everything. Presidents will assign Officers and their divisions to certain objectives & ensure S.O G is dominate in everything we do. The first priority the President should have is improving the skills of their army. They must communicate with their officers regularly to assure the S.O.G is running successfully. President's will serve a 6 month term & elections will be held to elect a new President. The President may run for re-election if they choose to, but can only serve 2 terms. The Vice President acts as President when the current President is not available & is also an advisor. The Attorney General is the President's justice advisor. This person will inform the President of any rules broken & conflict within the gang, & will advise him/her of a solution. Elections- An election will be held to choose a new President every 6 months. Only Officers may run for election. If more than 2 officers choose to run for President, a debate will be held in which the soldiers will select the candidates. Once 2 candidates are selected, they will choose a running mate for the Vice President. The 2 candidates for President will then have a debate & afterwards the entire gang will vote. All votes will remain anonymous. If the President chooses to run for re-election, The soldiers will vote for 1 candidate instead of 2. The new President may change anything he/she likes except for the platform of Government & elections. He/she can also promote Soldiers to Officers if they like. Former Presidents will act as Admirals. New Presidents may NOT demote former Presidents. Officers- They have one key mission, keep their division alive. Officers are the sub-leaders of The Sons of Guns. They will lead their own division of 7 soldiers into different objectives assigned by the President. They will also train soldiers to be better, direct them into battles, & show their divisions how to dominate. Officers are not to push around soldiers, but to direct them towards victory. The General is in top command of the army, under the President. Generals will discuss with the President objectives for certain divisions and ways to improve our military. General will meet with Officers once a week to discuss progress in their divisions. General will then report the information to the President. Soldiers- Soldiers will have many different roles and missions. They will select or be assigned to a division to which an Officer will be assigned to lead. Soldiers will mostly work as a team to dominate large posses in free roam battles. Making an impact using nothing but skills. Other soldier activities are listed below on our schedule. New ideas are always welcome but must be approved by the President. To join The Sons of Guns, contact the President or Vice President via PSN. ~President's Biography~ Age 26. He has traveled the RDR plains for 3 years and has seen and done everything that the game has to offer. He's reached the 5th legend online, completed the single player for both regular RDR & Undead Nightmare to %100, & earned the platinum trophy "Legend of the West". He co-founded a posse in 2011 with 4 others to which he was titled CEO of the newly formed "Most Hated". During the successful one year run of M.H, he increased his skills greatly from frequent posse battles in free roam with the group. Learning communication with team mates during battles to accomplish victory & learning the technique of executing a head shot almost every time. He doesn't claim to be the best because he certainly is not. But he never backs down from a fight and can hold his ground with the best of them. After the demise of Most Hated, he and many others went their own way. Now, after a long year of riding alone, he's ready to teach his skills & experiences to a new group of RDR soldiers and lead them to dominance & victory. -Schedule- Red Dead Redemption Schedule Days Activities Description Sunday No Activities Day off Monday Training, Ranking Up, Free Roam Battling Training will be available to new recruits & those who would like to improve their skills. Everyone else has this day to level up or choose to battle. Tuesday Gold Guns/Trophies, Free Roam Battling The posse will help each other gain gold guns & trophies quicker. May also choose to Free Roam battle. Wednesday No Activities Day off Thursday Free Roam Battling, Gold Guns Every division will be led into Free Roam by a Military Officer to battle other large posses. Select soldiers will have this day to gain their gold guns. Friday -Pick Your Poison Friday- Choose to attend one of the following-- Free Roam Battling, Gold Guns, Ranking Up, Training, or Free for Alls Soldiers may choose which activity they would like to attend. A Military Officer will be assigned to each activity. Saturday Free Roam Battling Free Roam battling all day. Each officer will lead their division into large posse battles with no surrender. -The Law- --Each officer may have their own additional rules for their division (approved by Government), BUT they must incorporate the following rules in their district as well. These rules represent the law of The Sons of Guns.-- Respect EVERYONE in the gang. (No discrimination) Do not fire unless fired upon, or without Officer's orders Soldiers are NOT permitted to recruit other members to the gang. They may however introduce them to their Officer as a potential recruit Age +17 only -Allies- -Enemies- -Government- President- SonsOfGuns_SMOKE Vice President- Attorney General- -Officers- General- Lt. General- Colonel- Major- Captain- -Soldiers- Category:Posses }}